In the Park
by Feta Tsukino
Summary: After another night of his father's treatment, Jou finds comfort from a friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Traktrysa. She's truly an inspiration to me and an amazing friend. This one is for you, love.

* * *

On a warm summer night Jou was sitting alone in the park. Since it was late night, he thought now was the best time to get out. His father had come home drunk again, and he decided that Jou was the best target to take his frustrations out on. It was the same thing that his father always did. This night was no different than any other. He sighed in exasperation as he sat on the bench. The only light he had was a lone lantern that flickered on and off. It was during this time he had the chance to think about the events that lead him here.

 _Jou's father came stumbling through the door. The smell of beer so strong on his body. He had just come home from the bar, and he wasn't in a good mood. Jou knew better than get in the way now. His father would find some excuse to physically assault his son. This night was no different._

 _" Where are you, boy? I told you to leave my beer alone! What did you do with it?" His father was on a rampage. So drunk and disorderly to the point he wasn't thinking straight. Jou knew right well the reason his father even left was because he drank all the beer that was in the house. Now was the part where the yelling really began. The voice of his father rising in anger. " You little, bastard! How many times do I have tell you?" It didn't even matter what Jou said or did. He was always wrong about everything. Anything bad that happened was his fault. His father never took responsibility for his actions._

Bang! _An empty beer bottle went whizzing by Jou's head and hit the wall. He looked towards the man in front of him in fear. He was in the mood to be violent. Usually when this occurred, Jou would either have to try to fight or run. There were plenty of bruises on his body to prove the older man's strength. Jou could see that he was in trouble tonight. Something awful had really set the young man's father off this night. He decided that he wasn't sticking around for his ugly wrath to rain down._

Hissing in pain, Jou lifted up his shirt to inspect the damage on his side. He managed to escape his father this night, but he had fresh bruises from a few nights ago. There was an angry black and blue bruise the size of a fist staring back at him. The lantern casting shadows all around him made the mark look even worse. A soft gasp from above startled Jou from his thoughts. Quickly pulling his shirt back down, he raised his head to see blue eyes staring back at him. _Anzu._

" Jou, what was that?" He groaned in a mix of pain and agitation. None of his friends knew what went on at his house. They had no idea of the abuse he endured on a regular basis. It was a shameful secret he hoped would never get out. He couldn't very well deny what she saw. " Its nothing, Anzu." He lied. " I just hurt myself doing some lawn work." He hoped she'd believe him and leave him alone. The concern showing in her eyes told him otherwise. Anzu didn't believe a word of what he was saying. She was worried about him, because she knew there was more to this story. Jou knew that she wouldn't press the issue.

Instead she sat down on the bench next to Jou. The next thing he felt was a pair of arms embrace his form and pull him close. Jou was too shocked to react until he felt Anzu rest her head on his chest. This is one of his closest friends hugging him, and he realized how right it all felt. There was an unspoken understanding between them. Anzu wouldn't press for the answers that Jou wasn't ready to give. He let his chin rest on her head. As soon as he did, he felt his heartbeat increase. This was a woman offering him her support. This was her way of trying to comfort her friend. Jou couldn't believe how nice it felt to have her there in his arms. They were the perfect fit. The two of them together, here in this moment was just what he needed.

Before he had the chance to stop himself, Jou felt a tear roll down his cheek. All the pent up emotions were finally ready to reveal themselves. Pulling Anzu closer to his body, more tears rolled freely down his face. The dam had finally been broken. Everything negative thing his father ever told him was forgotten. His only focus was the young woman that he was clinging to. She didn't say a word since there was no need to. Her actions spoke volumes. They showed a person who truly cared about his wellbeing. She was concerned about him as a person. Anzu proved that he was worth something, that he actually had meaning. Her affection had just undone years of trauma caused by a cold, unforgiving parent. He was trying happy for the first time in his life! A sudden shift from Anzu broke his train of thought. She lifted her head up and made direct eye contact with him. He felt his breath hitch on his throat. The woman before him had never looked so beautiful. Jou had never felt so safe until he felt her soft lips against his. A sweet, gentle gesture that washed all his sadness away. Anzu began to heal a broken heart with that gesture this warm summer night.


End file.
